


Can’t lie

by Wetcakes



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cum Swallowing, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, F/M, Guided blowjob, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetcakes/pseuds/Wetcakes
Summary: Marta, working for old Mr Harlan is just about to leave the Thrombey residence for the night. When she hears sounds from Ransom (the hot grandson)’s room. The young nurse is shocked to find him hands deep in his sweatpants, furiously tugging on his cock.When she’s caught, asked to come closer and tell Ransom if she thinks he has a big cock. Marta can not lie.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Kudos: 75





	Can’t lie

Marta Cabrera had helped old Mr Harlan Thrombey take his meds and then get ready for bed. 

The handsome grandfather clock rang 10.00 PM as she passed it on her way to the kitchen. The nurse hadn’t eaten anything at all since lunch and she thought now was a good time as any, to fix something up in the kitchen. 

She opened the heavy fridge door to find rows and rows of empty pickle jars. No pickles, just the juice. ‘Oh Harlan,” she thought. The old man was experimenting with pickle juice as the weapon in his latest murder mystery novel. 

Marta couldn’t for the life of her think how pickle juice could be deadly. Poison maybe? She better not get too close to the jars. 

Her stomach rumbled. She stood on her tippy toes and opened the kitchen cabinet. Jackpot! Biscoff cookies. Something to munch on, on her drive back home. 

A noise down the hall caught her attention. ‘Oh, that’s right.’ she remembered. Harlan’s grandson; Ransom was staying the night. 

He had showed up to the house quite late, knowing that as the favourite grandchild, he was free to saunter in and out at will. Even having a comfy bedroom kept ready for him at all times. 

The noise had come from this bedroom. The one on the ground floor, overlooking the backyard. Marta wondered whether Ransom had had anything to eat. Fran, the housekeeper/cook had long gone to bed since. And Ransom did like a good Biscoff cookie or a dozen. 

Her white sneakers made no noise on the soft carpet as she headed towards the room. Marta raised her hand to knock on the wooden door only to realise that it was open. She was just about to announce her presence, when a deep moan came from inside. 

She paused. Most of the lights in the house were switched off. And Ransom’s room would have been in total darkness if it wasn’t for the full moon that night. Moonlight streamed into the room from the large windows, across the bed, to reveal a figure sat at the end. 

Marta gulped. There was Ransom. Legs spread over the edge of the bed. Feet planted firmly on the floor. One hand bracing himself up on the mattress. And the other hand explicitly shoved down his sweatpants. 

His chest was heaving, eyes shut as another sound escaped his lips. 

“Unhgf,” he was trying to stifle his moans. 

Marta should look away. Leave at once. She shouldn’t be spying on her employer's grandson. But he looked so captivating. Writhing into his own palm, bathed in moonlight. Eyebrows scrunched together. 

Oh - Marta watched as Ransom brought his other hand to cup his crotch. And then slowly pull down the waistband of his sweats. Lower and lower to reveal the head of a very swollen cock. A bit lower to reveal Ransom’s hand gripping the base of his length. 

Marta swallowed. That was one impressive penis. Truly, she had not seen one that was this big and swollen. She should have known. Look at the rest of him. Practically carved out of marvel. Always seemed to impossibly struggle to fit through simple things like door frames and car doors. 

Ransom was now pumping his cock. Squeezing from the base to the very tip. Marta watched as he bit down on his lip. This time, letting a groan out from deep inside his chest. His hand moved faster now, and Ransom was panting. He stopped suddenly, bringing his thumb to press down into the tip of his cock. 

Flustered, Marta gripped the pack of cookies in her palm. Hearing with a horror the loud crinkling sound it made. She almost slammed the door close when -

“Marta?” She froze. “Is that you?” 

Shit. She was caught. She should just run down the hall and straight out the main door. But why didn’t she?

“R-ransom? I’m sorry, I was just checking on you before I left for the night.”

“Come here,” he whispered. 

‘You still have the chance to run out of here,’ she thought. But she found herself pushing upon the door. The nurse looked down at the floor nervously. 

“Is it too dark Marta? Did you see?”

“S-see?” She stammered out. 

“Yes, did you see what I was doing to my cock?”

“I… I,

“C’mon I know you can’t lie. Did you see me pumping my cock Marta?”

She looked up in shock. His hand was still gripping his throbbing member. Even in the dark she could see it was purple with need. 

“Y-yes Ransom. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

She looked at him with eyes wide open. A silent plea. For what she wasn’t sure. 

“Come here. Sit next to me.”

She didn’t know what possessed her, as she made her way over to sit on the bed, feet barely touching the floor. 

“Look.”

Marta looked. His cock was leaking pre cum. 

“Do you like what you see Marta?”

She swallowed. 

“Have you seen a big cock like this? We both know you can’t lie. It’s big huh?”

Marta nodded. 

“Use your words.”

“Um y-yes Ransom. It’s so big.”

“Do you want to touch?”

She bit her lip nervously. 

“Go on, I won’t bite.”

The packet of cookies dropped to the floor. Marta leaned closer. Reaching out an arm. Her hand inches away from his crotch. 

“Wait.”

“Get on the floor. On your knees.”

Marta hesitated. 

“Now!”

She scrambled to get on the floor. Carpet softening her knees as she knelt, looking up at him between his thick thighs. Her core aching with want, panties a soaked mess. 

“Put your hands behind your back, there’s a good girl.”

Ransom scooted forward a bit. Angling the tip of his cock towards her lips. 

“Suck,” he commanded. 

Marta’s lips parted, as Ransom guided the swollen head of his cock into her mouth. 

She licked up the salty pre cum leaking out. “Fuck, does that taste good baby?”

“Mm-mmmh,” she agreed. 

“You’re really not lying huh? You like the taste of my dick?”

She moaned as he shoved his length deeper into her mouth. 

Her jaw was stretching, eyes watering and mouth salivating at the sheer effort of trying to take in his size. 

“Fuck yes, your mouth feels amazing.”

Ransom snaked his fingers into her hair as he fucked his heavy hot cock into her. Hips bucking up, leaving the mattress. The sounds of her choking on his dick filled the room. 

Her hands still behind her back, she couldn’t believe this was the first physical contact between them. His throbbing member in her salivating mouth. 

“Yes, that’s right. Take this dick.” He was muttering obscenities now. 

Marta clenched. She was pretty sure the door was still open. Fran or worse, Harlan could walk in at any moment. To see the nurse getting throat fucked by the hot grandson. She felt herself getting wetter. 

“You like how I’m using you like this? Huh? You like being a dirty fleshlight just for me to stick my dick into?”

Marta moaned. More saliva dribbling down the side of him. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum deep down your throat baby!”

“You want my cum?”

She moaned louder. Tears and mascara dripping down her cheeks. 

“Look at that. So desperate for cum.”

She hallowed out her cheeks as Ransom fucked harder into her mouth. He pushed her head down deeper. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming! Take this seed slut. Swallow my thick cum.” He groaned out as he reached his climax. Spilling his hot seed down her throat. Marta stilled, head shoved right down, her nose was touching his stomach. He held her like that, as she tried her best to swallow every bit of cum poured into her. 

“Such a filthy sight baby,” Ransom panted. “You deserved that didnt you?”

“Yes sir.”

Not being able to utter even a simple white lie. Marta had gotten into all sorts of trouble over the years. But none as delicious as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> 🤭
> 
> Find me on twitter [@driverssaber](https://twitter.com/driverssaber)  
> 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, [support me with a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/wetcakes)


End file.
